<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mistaken for love by seanre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282793">mistaken for love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanre/pseuds/seanre'>seanre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath &amp; Recovery, Minor Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan, Past Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan, Tsumiki Mikan Needs a Hug, Ultimate Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Unhealthy Relationships, originally for a prompt book but i liked it too much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:00:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanre/pseuds/seanre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan (Past)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mistaken for love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>weeping, crying, sobbing, wailing.<br/>
</em>
  <em>all for the life of one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she did not dare think of leaving it there, unknowing of what those monsters would do to it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>none of them could ever know what it felt like. the overwhelming taste of despair snaking up your throat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the others praised it’s name, but never dared truly commit themselves to it’s notion. unlike she.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she was despair, and it’s right-hand-woman. and she would not give up on it just so easily.<br/>
</em>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
she sat at the edge of her cot, violet hair splayed choppily around her as she stared silently ahead.</p><p>it was lonely. she didn't like being alone.</p><p>nobody had visited her in days.</p><p>they hated her.</p><p>everyone always hated her.</p><p>how despairing.</p><p>...no, no..</p><p>she shouldn't think about that.</p><p>she was supposed to be getting better, wasn't she? to finally be released from <em>her </em>cold, red-nailed clutches.</p><p>but did she want to?<br/>
did she <em>really </em>want to give her beloved up that easily?</p><p>she made a promise..<br/>
to herself, and to her love.<br/>
she wouldn't abandon their movement.<br/>
and yet, here she was.</p><p>it wasn't mind control...it was love.</p><p>it was love..</p><p>it was...love?</p><p>...</p><p>mikan frowned.</p><p>yes, this certainly was confusing.</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>